


Hobbit Cast Sketches

by meetingyourmaker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, lots of rude gestures, smaugbatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/pseuds/meetingyourmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen between filming for The Hobbit movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old sketch of mine. I dunno what happened to let me decide putting it up here. Yeah..these are my fast sketches ( i usually draw better than this ) :P

[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/hobbitcast1.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/hobbitcast2.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er that's not yet done though.


End file.
